Tomorrow's Way
by Kaze Ka-Zumi
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis penyuka buku dan coklat. Dan pemuda terkenal di sekolahnya/"Uchi-ha,"/"Sebuah kunci?"/"Sudah ketemu Sakura."/ Perasaan cinta atau suka. Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. This fict by Kaze Ka-Zumi.  
><strong>

**Warning : **** AU, ****OOC, School life, typo yang tak bisa dihindari, dan semua yang anda temukan didalamnya.**

**Rated : T dan T+ untuk amannya. **

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Friendship.**

**.**

**^^Happy reading Minna ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Key and Cookies<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sora High School, 02.47 pm.<em>

Langkah pelan terdengar berirama di lorong sunyi di sebuah sekolah ternama. Seorang gadis berjalan tenang, tanpa menghiraukan sekeliling yang sudah sepi. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku berisi cerita fiksi yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebatang coklat yang tinggal separuh. Terkadang ia tertawa atau tersenyum kecil saat membaca buku itu. Terlalu menghanyati isi buku tersebut.

Sesampainya ia di tangga menuju lantai dasar sekolah. Mata _emerald _beningnya memandang tangga tanpa lampu itu lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati.

**Tap, tap, tap**

Telinganya mendengar langkah cepat seseorang datang dari belakang menuju ke arahnya, ia membalik badan ke arah sumber suara. Belum sempat badannya membalik dengan sempurna, bahunya tertabrak seseorang yang ia pun tak tahu. Badannya seketika terjungkal ke belakang.

Pikirannya melayang, membayangkan bagaimana ia akan jatuh mengenaskan dengan darah segar keluar dari kepala _soft pink_-nya, terguling dari ketinggian sekitar lima meter. Dan kemungkinan akan mati sebelum ia dibawa menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**Grepp**

Sebuah tangan kekar menahannya jatuh, digantikan oleh menjatuhkan kedua barang yang ia bawa di kedua tangannya. Seseorang itu menarik tangan gadis itu, mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu di pelukan hangatnya.

Gadis itu segera membuka matanya, berusaha melihat orang yang menolongnya. Dengan cara mendongakkan kepala merah mudanya ke atas. Mata onyx sendu dan rambut raven, terlihat jelas di mata indahnya.

"Uchi-ha," gadis itu terbata-bata setelah melihat siapa yang menolongnya. Reflek ia menjauh dari pemilik badan yang ia panggil Uchiha itu.

"Kau tak apa, Haruno?" Uchiha itu bertanya, memincingkan mata onyx menusuknya kepada gadis di depannya. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu menggangguk lemas.

"Arigatou Uchiha-san, karena sudah menolongku." Sakura membungkukkan badannya lalu memungut barang-barangnya yang jatuh di tangga. Buku, penanya yang tadinya berada di saku rok rempelnya dan juga coklat yang sudah tak layak makan. Saat barang terakhir ia dapatkan, ia kembali membungkuk dan bergumam 'Terima kasih' kepada sang Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum akan kelakuan aneh Sakura.

Yang ia tahu, Sakura hanyalah gadis biasa seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Pintar dan kebiasaanya yang selalu pergi ke perpustakaan saat pulang sekolah. Tapi satu hal yang berbeda dari Sakura, ia tidak pernah berteriak di depan gerbang sekolah hanya untuk berkoar meneriaki nama Sasuke, atau memperhatikan gerak-gerik tingkah Sasuke saat pelajaran berlangsung, ataupun berusaha menarik perhatiaan Sasuke dengan berdandan berlebihan. Sakura tidak pernah melakukan itu, dan Sasuke menyukai orang yang sepeti itu.

Bisa dibilang, Sasuke adalah salah seorang siswa yang terkenal di kalangan siswi di sekolah, wajahnya yang di atas rata-rata, tubuhnya yang atletis dan pandangan datar serta tatapan menusuknya. Membuatnya terkenal di seentero sekolah. Prestasinya di bidang akademik dan non-akademik menambah _point_ _plus_ di diri pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Hal itulah yang menjadikan sebagian siswa di sekolah itu iri akan dirinya. Dan itulah hal yang Sasuke benci, selalu menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua orang.

Kakinya, ia arahkan kembali untuk berjalan, melewati tangga gelap itu.

**Kriekk**

Tak sengaja ia menginjak sebuah benda. Ia mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Menjongkokkan badannya, melihat apa yang baru saja ia injak. Tiba-tiba dahinya menyerngit.

"Sebuah kunci?" Kunci itu ia angkat ke atas, diperhatikan motifnya. Sulur-sulur menjerat kunci itu dengan susunan tak beraturan dan berwarna keemasan. Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, langsung saja kunci itu dimasukkan ke saku kanan seragamnya. Mata _onyx-_nya kembali menatap ke depan memerhatikan jalan.

.

_Sora High School, 09.18 am__._

Sakura terus berputar-putar mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolah. Matanya tak kunjung teralihkan dari lantai keramik sekolah itu. Lima belas menit sudah ia mencari benda logam pembuka gembok bukunya, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga ketemu. Ditambah lagi benda yang merupakan kunci itu berukuran kecil. Mempersulit dirinya untuk mencari benda tersebut. Ia merelakan waktu istirahatnya, membuangnya sia-sia untuk mencari benda itu. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna belum berpihak kepadanya hari ini.

Karena lelah, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuju ke kelasnya, di lantai 2.

"Sudah ketemu Sakura." Sakura menggeleng setelah ia duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang. Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu menatap cemas Sakura. Melihat peluh dan napas Sakura yang begitu berat sudah bisa menandakan jika ia lelah. "Kalau boleh, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin membantumu mencarinya."

"_Arigatou_, Ino. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Bukannya nanti kau latihan _cheers_?"

"Tidak apa-apa, latihanku sekitar jam 3-an kok." Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah Ino. Mendengar itu Sakura kembali bersemangat, dipeluknya Ino dari tempatnya duduk. Pelukan singkat itu berakhir di saat lonceng tanda istirahat sekolah berbunyi.

.

_Class XI-3, 02.35 pm._

"Jadi kemarin kau kemana saja? lalu kau lewat jalan mana? Terus bertemu dengan siapa saja? bagaimana kalau kuncimu terlempar, maksudku tak lagi di tempatnya? Atau mungkin ada orang yang mengambilnya bagaimana?" Serentet pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir tipis Ino. Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia mengambil _note_ di atas meja. Membuka beberapa lembar halaman di _note_ itu. Kemudian_ note_ itu, ia serahkan kepada Ino.

"Aku sudah menulis semua rute yang kemarin aku lewati. Tinggal membagi rute itu menjadi dua. Dan kemungkinan kunci itu diambil sepertinya sangat kecil" Ino mengangguk, dengan mata yang tetap fokus membaca sederat tulisan rapi Sakura, membacanya dengan _detail__._ Sedikit membuatnya bingung karena ada beberapa tempat yang sering Sakura kunjungi. Seperti atap sekolah, kelas, toilet dan kantin.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai." Mereka pun berpencar mencari kunci itu. Sakura bagian lantai 3 dan atap sekolah. Sedangkan Ino lantai 1 dan 2. Tertutupnya pintu geser kelas yang mereka tempati, mengawali pencarian mereka. Sakura mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya ke lantai 3, dengan setengah berlari ia menaiki anak tangga panjang sekolah terkenal itu. Napas berat menghentikkannya berjalan saat sampai di anak tangga terakhir. Diaturnya napas sesaknya.

Oksigen masuk melalui mulut kecilnya. Sedikit melegakan paru-parunya yang menurutnya kering. Setelah rasanya cukup, ia kembali berjalan. Kali ini dengan langkah biasa. Seperti saat istirahat, ia mencari kunci itu disetiap sudut ruangan yang kemarin sempat ia datangi.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, ia selesai menyusuri seluruh ruangan, tapi ia belum juga menemukan kunci kecil itu.

Peluh di dahi lebarnya ia usap dengan kertas tisu. Badannya sudah lelah berlari kesana-kemari seperti setrika untuk mencarinya. Berulangkali ia harus duduk tersungkur di lantai untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah dan mengisi kembali udara yang sempat tersendat.

**Drrrttt**

Getaran dari ponselnya menjalar melalu rok sakunya. Sakunya ia rogoh, di keluarkannya ponsel flip _metal gray__-_nya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_"

"_Moshi-moshi_ Sakura. _Gomen ne_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu. Tiba-tiba latihanku diajukan, dan aku harus segera ke aula." Suara Ino begitu keras keluar dari ponselnya disertai musik yang amat berirama cepat, membuatnya harus menjauh beberapa senti dari benda itu, mencegah telinganya tuli mendadak.

"Eh, tak apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Ino."

"Eem, tidak masalah. Aku sudah mencarinya di lantai 2, tapi tetap saja tak ada kuncimu disana. Kau tinggal mencarinya di lantai 1, mungkin saja ada." Sakura kembali menghela napas. 'Heh. Aku harus turun lagi.'

"Baiklah, _jaa nee._" Tombol merah yang berarti mengakhiri panggilan ia tekan. Padahal Ino belum sempat membalas salamnya. Ponsel _metalic_-nya kembali ia taruh di saku rok kanannya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya yang semula duduk. Terbesit di kepalanya ingin kembali mencari kunci itu. Tapi ia berpikir itu akan sia-sia karena tadi saat istirahat lantai itulah yang pertama ia telusuri. "Lebih baik aku ke atap saja." ucapnya pelan.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Sakura. Bola mata _emerald-_nya memandang langit biru tanpa awan di atasnya. Langit begitu cerah, tanpa awan hitam kelabu. Burung-burung terbang cepat, membentuk huruf V seperti ingin bermigrasi. Membayangkan terbang bebas seperti burung-burung itu bukankah menyenangkan. Sayang sekali ia tak bisa terbang.

Jemari Sakura meraih sebuah buku di dalam tas selempang sekolahnya. Buku setebal kamus bahasa itu dipandangnya sendu. Aura putus asa mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hanya seperempat dari buku itu yang baru ia baca dan selebihnya dia belum sempat membacanya karena sibuk.

Buku itu, buku buatan ibunya yang sudah tak ada dan hanya ada satu di dunia. Sakura merasa dirinya tak becus merawat buku itu. Kecerobohannya membuat kunci pembuka gembok bukunya hilang entah kemana.

**Kriek**

Suara pintu memecahkan lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu. Menemukan seorang pemuda menatapnya bingung. Mata jadenya melebar, sedikit terkejut akan seorang yang datang itu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Haruno?" tanya pemuda itu sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura. Jas hitam sekolahnya dia letakkan di bahunya, dan dasi sekolahnya yang semula kencang ia kendorkan sedikit. Membuat kharisma didirinya bertambah bersinar. Semburan merah sedikit menjalar di pipi ramun Sakura, memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedikit salah tingkah di depan pemuda berambut raven itu karena perilaku Sasuke yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah semula. "Tak ada, lalu Uchiha-san sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Tas yang sedari tadi di tenteng Sasuke, ia senderkan di dinding tembok pembatas. Kemudian, ia mengambil posisi bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

"Hanya menghabiskan waktu senggangku." Dagu putihnya, ia topang dengan tangan kanan. Tanpa sadar, Sakura memandang Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memuji. 'Terlihat sangat menawan kalau dari dekat,' gumamnya kecil. Gumaman yang bervolume kecil itu ternyata mampu di dengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam -dengan seringai kecil yang tak bisa dilihat Sakura-, malah lebih memilih menatap gumpalan awan yang seperti permen kapas berjalan di sekelilingnya. "Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Apa itu penting?" Ia mengubah arah tubuhnya, memandang wajah Sakura dari samping. 'Berbeda' batinnya.

"Mungkin… tidak." Mata jadenya menutup. Diiringi kepalanya yang menunduk lesu.

"Pinjamkan bukumu padaku!" perintah Sasuke. Sakura menyerahkan bukunya. Perasaan sedikit tidak rela menghantuinya, ia memang orang yang tak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Dan itulah mengapa Sakura hanya mempunyai sedikit teman di sekolah ini.

Buku itu, Sasuke bolak-balik mencari sesuatu yang ia pikir bisa di temukan di buku itu. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengeluarkan kunci yang kemarin ia temukan di tangga sekolah, mencobanya pada gembok yang merupakan benda yang ia cari.

**Ceklek.**

Gembok kecil itu terbuka. Beribu-ribu abjad terpampang rapi di lembar buku itu. Air muka Sakura juga berubah. Senyum simetris tersungging indah di wajah putihnya. Matanya menyipit setelah tadi tertutup karena sedih. Ia merebut dengan sopan buku itu dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana sekolahnya.

"Arigatou Sasu- err maksudku Uchiha-san." Kesenangan Sakura menjadikannya melayang, sampai-sampai ia salah –yang sebenarnya benar- menyebut nama Sasuke. Ya, ia merasa belum pantas memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

" Panggil aku Sasuke, dan ini." Sebuah bungkusan di keluarkan dari saku celana Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan bungkusan mungil itu untuk Sakura. Alis Sakura terangkat.

"_Chocolate cookies_?"

"Untuk mengganti coklatmu yang kemarin." Sasuke berkata santai.

"Tapi coklatku yang kemarinkan itu tinggal sedikit, lebih baik ini untuk Sasuke saja," tolak Sakura halus. Dirinya merasa tidak enak akan Sasuke yang sudah menemukan kuncinya yang hilang dan sekarang Sasuke malah memberikannya kue untuk mengganti coklat yang kemarin padahal itu bukan salahnya. Ini dirasanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya, lagipula aku tak terlalu suka manis." Satu lagi yang ia ketahui tentang Sasuke. Tidak suka manis, tidak sepenuhnya memang tapi sepertinya memang agak menjauhi rasa itu.

Sakura memutar otaknya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengembalikan atau setidaknya tidak memakan semua kue itu? Bungkusan itu cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang suka diet. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tak pernah diet, walaupun begitu dia tidak pernah memakan manis-manis terlalu berlebihan. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan bersama saja."

"Eh!" Sasuke agak kaget mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya gadis berkepala _soft pink_ ini berpikir begitu. Sebuah _cookies_ masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Dikunyahnya kue itu, suara kecil yang timbuh menambah sensasi tersendiri di mulutnya. Rasa manis dan sedikit asin dirasakan lidahnya, setelah dipikir-pikir ternyata manis tidak terlalu buruk.

"Enakkan, kau pintar memilih kue. Ini _cookies_ yang mengandung sedikit rasa manis. Jadi menurutku sangat tepat untuk orang sepertimu," puji Sakura. Padahal Sasuke membeli _cookies_ itu secara asal-asalan, berarti ia orang yang f_eeling-_nya kuat 'kan. Sepertinya Sakura banyak mengetahui tentang coklat dan _cookies_. Mungkin karena kebiasanannya yang suka sekali memakan makanan yang manis dan memiliki kandungan lemah yang banyak itu.

Bungkusan itu semakin lama semakin mengempis karena isinya terus-menerus diambil oleh keduanya, mereka begitu menikmati kue kering itu. Tawa dan sedikit candaan juga menemani mereka. Saat potongan terakhir, mereka mengambilnya bersama, tentu saja karena tak sengaja.

"Sumimasen Uch-err maksudku Sasuke." _Cookies_ terakhir itu dilepaskan dari tangan putih Sasuke. Menurutnya melepaskan sebuah kue itu tak masalah daripada harus melepaskan nyawanya dari tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, untukmu saja."

"_Arigatou_." Sakura memakan _cookies_ terakhir itu dengan senyum. Ia begitu menikmati potongan terakhir. Benar kata teman sekelasnya yang bernama Chouji. "Potongan terakhir hanya untukku."

"Hn, ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya. Tangan mereka sekarang bertautan, menggenggam erat satu sama lain seperti sepasang kekasih.

Goresan merah tipis menghiasi pipi mereka ketika sadar bahwa tangan mereka sekarang sudah menyatu. Ternyata gerakkan yang mereka lakukan tadi tidak sengaja alias reflek. Mereka pun melepasnya dan berakhir dengan tundukan kepala.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari atap sekolah itu. Menuju rumah masing-masing. Dengan Sakura yang harus menaiki kereta api dahulu supaya bisa sampai rumahnya yang termasuk jauh. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tinggal melewati beberapa blok karena memang jarak rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

.

-.-.-T.B.C-.-.-

.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Author ^v^:<strong>

**Gimana ceritanya mengecewakan ya. _Gomen_ *Ojigi***

**Saya anak baru di sini, jadi masih banyak yang harus di pelajari.**

**Tentang Sasuke, kenapa bisa tau kunci Sakura itu hilang. Akan di jawab di chap selanjutnya.**

**Baiklah para senpai yang baik, berikan kritik dan saran anda di link yang bertuliskan review this Chapter**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. ******This fic by Kaze Ka-Zumi.****

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo yang tak bisa dihindari, dan semua yang anda temukan di dalamnya**

**Rated : T dan T+ untuk amannya. **

**Genre : Romance/Drama/friendship**

**.**

**^^Happy reading Minna ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, rintik hujan turun membasahi kota. Awan hitam berkumpul di langit dan udara dingin begitu menusuk. Beberapa orang yang merasakannya, enggan melepas selimut tebal mereka. Menikmati begitu hangatnya kain itu membungkus tubuh mereka di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Tidak peduli waktu yang terbuang karena hal ringan itu, yang membuat mereka terlambat untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi.<p>

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan stasiun kereta menuju sekolah. Sebuah payung bening di pegang tangan susunya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju sekolahnya. Hanya sekitar 5 menit dia akan menemukan gedung sekolah yang kelewat megah dengan papan nama di depannya, bertuliskan 'Sora High School'.

Dia memasuki gedung itu, tempat pertama yang dia tuju ialah deretan loker sepatu. Ia menukar sepatunya dengan sepatu yang digunakan di dalam sekolah.

**Bukk**

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Mengagetkannya yang sedang memakai sepatu. Ia berbalik, memandang seseorang yang menepuknya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura," sapa gadis yang telah menepuk pundaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar memandang Sakura yang terlihat terkejut.

"_O-ohayou__,_ Tenten-_senpai_. Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Sakura seraya memakai sepatunya kembali. Setelah selesai ia kembali memandang _senpai_-nya. Diperhatikannya penampilan _senpai_-nya yang ia rasa tidak berubah sejak terakhir bertemu, bulan lalu. Tenten, ia juga seorang sahabat Sakura yang terpaut satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura. Sifatnya menyerupai laki-laki, jago beladiri, dan kalau diperhatikan lebih _detail _ia juga termasuk gadis yang manis. Bulan lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba, lomba beladiri tepatnya. "Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau pulang?" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berpura-pura sebal.

"Hahaha, memang kau siapa?" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjadi benar-benar sebal. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu dan Ino. Oh iya dimana dia?"

"Mungkin sudah berangkat, dan sekarang mungkin sedang berada di kelas," ujar Sakura, lalu ia dan Tenten berjalan meninggalkan loker sepatu menuju kelas yang berada di atas. Mereka berjalan seraya terus bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka. Rasa rindu terhadap teman yang sudah satu bulan tidak bertemu, terhapus oleh momen-momen ini. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah berada tepat di depan ruang kelas Tenten.

"Dah Sakura, aku masuk dulu ya." Tenten melempar senyumnya ke arah Sakura, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan. Setelah Tenten menghilang, ia kembali meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Matanya melihat sekeliling yang ramai oleh siswa-siswi. Tak sengaja ia melihat siluet seseorang yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar siluet itu langsung memandangnya kagum, semua aktifitas yang sedang mereka lakukan teralihkan oleh pemandangan ini.

"Sa-suke," gumamnya kecil saat siluet –yang ternyata Sasuke- berdiri sejajar denganya. Sang empunya nama hanya memincingkan matanya sembari berbisik.

"Istirahat temui aku di atap sekolah." Bisikan itu terasa menggelitik di telinga Sakura, bagaikan angin lewat dengan kecepatan kecil yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Sakura mengangguk. Sepertinya orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka berdua tak ada yang tahu kalau mereka sedang saling berkomunikasi. Terbukti tak ada satu pun orang yang protes akan perilaku Sasuke yang langka ini. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang menangkap basah mereka sedang berkomunikasi, Sakura akan terkena imbasnya.

-###-

_Atap sekolah, 09.10 am_

Langit mendung pagi tadi sudah tak terlihat sejauh mata memandang, mendung sejuk pagi tadi telah digantikan oleh langit yang berawan kapas putih. Waktu istirahat juga sudah lewat beberapa waktu lalu. Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang berada di atap sekolahnya menunggu dengan sabar pemuda berambut _raven_ yang seharusnya sudah berada di sini sebelum ia datang. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya ia untuk apa ke sini? Apa ia hanya dikerjai Sasuke saja? atau apa?

Ia juga bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah tahu Sasuke tak datang menemuinya, ia malah bertahan menunggu pemuda itu. Sudahlah, kalau ia kembali sekarang malah akan berakibat buruk. Maksudnya, guru yang mengajar pada jam ini adalah guru yang lumayan menyayat hati. Lebih baik di sini menunggu sampai jam pelajaran selesai bukan?

Ponsel _metalic-_nya ia ambil, dilihatnya waktu yang tertera di layar ponsel bermodel _filp_ itu. Dua puluh menit sudah ia menunggu Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak kunjung muncul juga. Tak ada cemilan, buku atau benda lain yang bisa menyibukannya sekarang, hanya sebuah botol mineral.

**Dukk**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Sakura menoleh seraya mengembalikan ponselnya ke tempat semula, saku roknya. Di ambang pintu, muncul Sasuke dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh rambutnya. Napas terengah-engah terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura.

Sasuke memincingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura, lalu tersenyum. Senyum itu bagai senyum kemenangan karena telah mendapatkan sesuatu. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Heh-heh… maaf aku terlambat. Ada sebuah urusan yang harus aku kerjakan," ujarnya sambil memegang knop pintu yang menopang tubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum, tak menyangka. Dua kata yang tengah ia pikirkan. Selama ini, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mau meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang baru dekat atau baru ia kenal. Sakura merasa 'Wow' atas perilaku Sasuke.

Ia mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan memberinya sebotol minuman yang ia beli, bukan sebotol penuh tapi tinggal setengah karena ia sempat meminumnya. Setelah Sasuke menandaskan botol air mineral itu, ia kemudian duduk di samping Sakura sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya memulai percakapan. Mata _obsidian_-nya ia tutup rapat, mencegah cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam.

"Dua puluh menit apa itu lama?" Jawaban ringan itu lantas membuat Sasuke harus membuka matanya lagi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena membiarkan seorang perempuan menunggunya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku-"

"Tak apa, Sasuke," potong Sakura seraya tersenyum. Ia hanya pura-pura marah sebenarnya tapi sepertinya Sasuke malah menganggap sebaliknya. "Jadi, kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Kau tahu apartemen Kagaya?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_, ia berbicara dengan wajah serius. Entah perasaan Sakura saja, Sasuke mendadak menjadi berubah. Sakura mengangguk ragu. Tidak sepenuhnya 'ragu' sebenarnya. Ia memang tahu tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke, hanya saja- "Kau mau temani aku ke sana?" Mendengar ucapan itu, Mata _emerald-_nya membelalak lebar, pupil matanya menyipit karena terlalu terkejut. Perkataan Sasuke tadi, seperti hadiah yang muncul tiba-tiba setelah ia membuka penutup sebuah kado.

Sakura berpikir, ia berpikir resiko yang akan ia tanggung karena berani menemani Sasuke ke tempat tadi. Ia mau saja jikalau Sasuke seorang pemuda biasa, yang tak terlalu banyak _fans. _Tapi ini, mungkin kalau kau menghitung _fans_ Sasuke dengan jari tangan ditambah jari kakimu tak akan cukup. Sakura menelan _saliva-_nya sendiri, berpikir tentang ini sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Baiklah, lagi pula tempat itu juga dekat dengan apartemenku," jawabnya setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama. Sakura berharap jawabannya bukanlah jawaban yang bisa menjerumuskannya ke kandang singa atau semacamnya, semoga saja.

"Pulang sekolah, kau ada waktu?" Sakura tertawa garing, menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal dan menggeleng pelan. Ah, sungguh mimik yang bagus.

"_Sumimasen_, aku harus pulang cepat hari ini." Baiklah sepertinya Sasuke tidak beruntung kali ini.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" ujar Sakura. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke. Yang ditanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tunggu di depan sekolah, saat pulang sekolah." Sakura tersenyum. Lalu kembali menatap langit yang semakin terlihat biru. Sasuke kembali menutup kelopak matanya, meneruskan aktifitasnya.

Mereka sepertinya tak berniat kembali ke kelas, bersantai sebentar tak apa bukan?. Hening begitu lama dirasa, sekecap dua kecap kata juga tak keluar ke mulut masing-masing individu.

**Gyutt**

Sebuah gerak kecil mengagetkan Sakura yang masih asyik memandang langit. Gerakan itu menimpa bahu kanan Sakura, berat terasa tertopang di sisi ini. Sakura melirik ke samping kanan, alangkah terkejutnya ia jika gerakan tadi ternyata dibuat oleh si Uchiha. Ia memandang wajah sang empunya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Suara dengkuran kecil-kecil sekali- terdengar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura harus menahan tawa untuk kejadian ini. Wajahnya begitu damai tanpa beban, seolah-olah beban itu pergi begitu saja dari tubuh sang empunya. Rambut kecil Sasuke terbang mengikuti angin dan sesekali berhenti tak beraturan menutupi dahinya.

Sakura kembali mendongak ke arah langit. Kali ini, bukan untuk mengamatinya tapi untuk membantunya menjawab sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang terlintas saat Sasuke bertanya soal apartemen di daerahnya. Sebenarnya untuk apa Sasuke ke sana? Padahal setahuanya tak ada satu keluarga pun -keluarga Sasuke- yang tinggal di daerah sekitar apartemennya, karena semua keluarga besarnya tinggal di distrik Uchiha yang merupakan daerah khusus untuk klan Uchiha. Bukankah aneh? Lalu tentang kuncinya, tak terlalu penting sih. Tapi ia masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu kalau itu miliknya?

Hari semakin siang. Posisi kepala Sasuke yang semula berada di bahu Sakura sekarang sudah berpindah tempat di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura yang memindahkannya, saat menit pertama memang tak telalu berat tapi setelah lima menit lebih memasang posisi seperti itu, bahunya lama-kelamaan pegal.

"Ehhh," Sasuke menggeram kecil, mata _onyx-_nya membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Matahari perlahan memantulkan cahayanya menuju mata Sasuke. Setelah sepernuhnya terbuka, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memandang sosok _pink _yang masih tertidur pulas. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menyipit, bukan karena silau tapi karena ia tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata kau ma-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh bangunnya Sakura tiba-tiba, "Ehh… Kau sudah bangun. Sasuke?" tanya Sakura seraya mengusap pelan matanya. Segera saja, Sasuke bangun dari pangkuan Sakura. Membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia malu, secara tidak sengaja ia akan mengatakan hal tabu yang meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya. Semburan merah tak terelakan dari pipi putihnya.

"Hn." ucapnya ambigu.

Sakura membuka ponselnya, memandang jam digital yang terlihat di layar ponsel. "11.39, sebaiknya kita kembali!" Tanpa melalui persetujuan Sasuke, ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Entah apa sebabnya ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sana. Sasuke terdiam bingung, lalu menghela napas pelan.

-###-

_Yamanaka's House_

Sebuah pekerjaan mengharuskan Sakura untuk berada di rumah sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Sekarang ini Sakura hanya duduk-duduk di karpet berwana _violet_, ia memang sedang berada di kamar Ino yang berwarna serba ungu. Dinding, kasur, meja belajar, lemari dan barang lain. Semua serba ungu, membuktikan kalau ia memang maniak ungu. Beberapa buku pelajaran dan alat tulis tersebar di tengah karpet, persiapan untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama Sakura," Sakura hanya tersenyum menyambut Ino yang tengah membawa minuman dan cemilan, Seragam yang semula ia pakai, sekarang sudah tergantikan oleh pakaian santai, kaos ungu dan_ miniskirt_ ungu muda setinggi 10 cm dari lutut. Sederhana memang, namun saat Ino memakainya malah terlihat apik danterkesan modis. "Oh iya Sakura, sehabis istirahat kau kemana? Aku tak melihatmu duduk di bangkumu," lanjut Ino sambil memakan cemilan yang ia ambil dari dapur.

"Pergi. Seseorang menyuruhku untuk datang ke suatu tempat, apa Anko-_sensei _bertanya tentang aku?"

"Tidak sih. memang kau menemui siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Namanya siapa?" Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu ia mencomot cemilan yang sama dengan Ino. Ino yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Rahasia," Ino mendecit kesal, Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya. "_Ne_ Ino, kemarin saat kau mencari kunci milikku kau bertemu seorang laki-laki?" Ino memasang pose berpikir, ala detektif sedang memecahkan kasus.

"Shika-_kun_, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Ki-"

"Uhuk…Uhuk" Sakura tersedak saat mendengar nama terakhir yang ia dengar, cemilan yang ia makan hampir saja ia muntahkan ke luar. "Kau bertemu Sasuke?" Ino mengagguk pelan. "Apa dia berkata kalau dia tau tentang kunciku?"

"Tidak, malah dia terkesan tidak peduli. Ya, seperti Sasuke biasa, cuek dan dingin. Memang ada apa?" Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan lalu berpikir sejenak.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bales-bales:<strong>  
><strong>Ini khusus buat yang nggak login aja, yg login silahkan liat di PM kalian ya ^^<strong>

**Chini VAN:** makasih koreksinya, iya saya ambil dari judul lagunya Yui. Ini udah lanjut, moga memuaskan

**Miwaki yagasha:** Gomen, nggak bisa update kilat, banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya kerjakan selain buat fic, sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ini chap 2-nya :D

**Lucine Fiorenza:** makasih koreksinya, ah iya maaf ya kalo Sasu kesannya OOC, tp seminim mungkin saya buat dia nggak terlalu OOC di fic ini. Makasih semangatnya :)

**MemelSasusakuLove:** Ah makasih pujiannya, akan saya munculkan chara lain, cuma belum waktunya. Salam kenal juga X)

**Maya:** iya makasih pujiannya, ini sudah update. ^^

**Haruno Cherry:** maaf nggak bisa update kilat, sibuk soalnya. makasih pujiannya.^^

**Inuzuka Amor a.k.a Afif:** makasih, kita lihat aja nanti, apa bener mereka itu temen kecil. :D

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong>

**Gomen, gomen, gomen minna. Ceritanya mengecewakan ya.**

**Trus nggak bisa update kilat, mau gimana lagi saya sedang sibuk ujian.**

**Tapi saya berharap ini bisa di terima ya. **

**Please Review, concrit or flame. Arigatou ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank review from<strong>:Rievectha Herbst, **Fiyui-chan,** mysticahime, **Naomi azurania belle,** Inuzuka Amor a.k.a Afif,** Haruno Cherry, **MayaMemelSasusakuLove,**Lucine Fiorenza, **Miwaki yagasha, **Chini VAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo yang tak bisa dihindari, dan semua yang anda temukan di dalamnya**

**Rated : T dan T+ untuk amannya. **

**Genre : Romance/Drama/friendship**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**^^Happy reading Minna ^^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Kiss<strong>

* * *

><p>Penyinar bumi telah terpasang tinggi di langit, cahaya cerahnya terpantul indah. Memberi semangat kepada semua orang untuk bangun dari ranjang hangat masing-masing. Burung-burung berseru dengan suara mereka yang begitu merdu. Gadis kita -siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, memakan lahap roti isi coklat kacangnya seraya membaca buku milik ibunya yang sampai sekarang belum selesai ia baca. Terkadang ia berpikir, mengapa ibunya sanggup membuat buku sebagus ini -walaupun ia masing di tengah-tengah cerita menurutnya ia sudah sangat bagus. Segelas susu ia tandaskan ke dalam perutnya, setelahnya buku yang tengah ia baca ia tutup dan ia masukan ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas berangkat ke tempat dimana ia menuntut ilmu.<p>

Kurang lebih lima menit berjalan, alunan suara merdu keluar dari ponselnya, segera saja ia mengambilnya dari saku jasnya. Sebuah gerutan di dahinya tercipta saat ia membaca layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucapnya pelan, dalam kata-katanya ia agak ragu untuk menjawab. Pasalnya sudah lama sekali orang yang kali ini menghubunginya _lost contact_ dengannya.

"Moshi-moshi _Sakura-_chan." Jawaban ceria terdengar keluar dari ponselnya dan keluar dengan suara sedikit keras yang mengakibatkan Sakura harus menjauhkan benda _metalic_-nya itu dari telinganya.

"Ada apa, Shion? Tumben menelponku." Terdengar gerutu kecil dari sang penelpon yang ternyata bernama Shion. Hanya helaan napas yang bisa Sakura keluarkan akibat gerutu kecil yang Shion ciptakan.

"_Kau tak tanyakan kabarku dahulu atau apa?"_ Decitan kecil tercipta keluar dari mulut Sakura setelahnya, Shion langsung mengerti jika Sakura sudah sedikit kesal dengannya. _"Baik-baik. Hari ini aku ada _show_ di daerahmu, aku ingin kau menontonku nanti, sekitar pukul tiga sore. Bisa tidak?"_

"Tidak." Singkat, padat dan sangat jelas, bukan begitu? Sebuah kata yang bisa dicerna dan dapat dimengerti dengan baik. Jawaban itu membuat Shion kembali menggerutu, kali ini lebih panjang. Sampai-sampai waktu yang Shion gunakan bercakap-capak bisa mengantar Sakura sampai stasiun. Sakura segera masuk stasiun dan memasukan tiketnya kedalam sebuah alat penyensor yang dapat meloloskan dirinya masuk ke dalam kereta. "Baikah, aku usahakan," ucapnya, kali ini untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang kelewat panjang dan membuat emosinya menjadi labil. Sakura kembali meletakkan ponselnya ke tempat semula.

Kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah gerbong kereta yang akan mengantarnya ke stasiun dekat sekolahnya. Manik hijaunya menilik sekeliling yang tak begitu ramai, mencari tempat duduk yang cocok. Senyuman kecil ia tujukan ke sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat jendela, ia segera menuju ke tempat itu. Membidik bangku yang terlihat begitu nyaman.

Belum sempat ia mendudukinya, seorang lelaki menempatinya terlebih dulu. Rambutnya merah marun dan ia menggunakan seragam yang sama persis dengan Sakura. Bisa ditebak, lelaki itu adalah seorang murid di tempatinya. Hanya saja, kalau ia salah seorang dari sekolahnya, kenapa Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu lelaki itu di sekolahnya. Tapi ia tak memerdulikannya, ia hanya peduli dengan bangkunya yang sudah dirampas orang, berlebihan memang.

Hatinya agak kecewa karena tak bisa menikmati bangku itu. Ia berbalik, kembali memerhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata waktu begitu cepat, padahal tadi bangku masih sekitar separuhnya penuh dan sekarang malah semua penuh.

Sebuah tangan panjang menjulur dan menarik kain jasnya. Sakura yang merasakannya, memalikan mukanya pelan. Ia mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, tak menyangka kalau yang menariknya adalah lelaki yang menempati bangku impiannya tadi.

"Kau ingin duduk?" Ketertegungan muncul saat lelaki itu melempar pertanyaan padanya. Detak jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat dari detik sebelumnya, terkejut karena lelaki itu bertanya tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Setelah anggukan reflek yang Sakura lakukan, lelaki itu kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan memersilahkan Sakura duduk. Untuk kedua kalinya ia tertegung dengan pemuda merah itu. Tatapannya kembali mengarah ke bangku. "Duduklah, aku akan berdiri saja."

"_Arigatou gozaimazu_," tuturnya seraya menempati bangku itu. "Ahh… Kau anak SHS bukan?"

"Aku anak baru." Sakura terangguk-angguk kecil. Keduanya kembali terdiam, sesekali Sakura melirik pelan lelaki yang ternyata memang satu sekolah dengannya. Terlihat lelaki itu memasang _earphone_ di telingannya, menutup matanya. Menikmati setiap nada yang keluar dari benda pendengar musik itu.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan memilih untuk memandang jendela dari bangkunya, gunung Fuji menjulang tinggi dengan hamparan padi kuning yang indah di sekitarnya. Knop jendela ia tarik pelan untuk membuka jendela kereta yang tertutup rapat. Membuat angin pagi yang sejuk masuk ke dalam gerbong. Sakura menarik napas panjang merasakan kesejukan udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Rambut _softpink-_nya yang pendek terbang melambai tertiup angin.

Beberapa menit menikmati angin pagi, Sakura telah sampai ke stasiun tujuannya. Buru-buru ia menutup jendela dan bergegas turun. Sebelum turun ia mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke seluruh gerbong. Mencari sosok merah marun yang memakai seragam yang sama persis dengannya.

"Kau mencariku?"

"Ahh!" pekik Sakura pelan, ia sedikit terkejut karena sosok yang ia cari menganggetkannya kembali. "Hahaha, t-tidak." Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Lelaki yang Sakura cari hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, ia sempat mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung dengan tingkah aneh Sakura. Malu sekali, pikir Sakura. Ternyata jalannya yang kelewat cepat itu, menghemat waktunya untuk mencapai sekolah. Beberapa orang berbisik pelan yang melihat gelagat aneh Sakura. Ada juga yang terlihat memuji orang yang berada di belakangnya. "Kita berpisah disini," ucapnya pada lelaki yang masih saja mengikutinya.

Selangkah lagi ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tapi tertahan oleh perkataan lelaki itu. "Tunggu!" Sakura menoleh lemas pada pemuda itu. "Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?"

"Hah!" Nyawa Sakura seperti kembali lagi menuju tubuhnya, sekarang ia tahu kenapa lelaki itu terus mengikutinya. Alasannya karena lelaki itu tak tahu jalan. _Yes, all right_. "Kau tinggal lurus saja menuju ujung lorong nanti belok kiri dan kau bisa menemukan ruang kepala sekolah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti lalu menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Sakura dan pergi menuju tempat yang Sakura tunjuk. Helaan napas tercipta saat Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu kelasnya.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura!" Seorang gadis pirang menemui yang masih berdiri tegap di depan pintu kelas. Gadis itu kemudian merangkul leher Sakura, seperti tak pernah bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

"_Ohayou_ Ino." Tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Ino dan berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti itulah sedang ada di pikirannya. Sakura menenggelamkan kepala ke dalam kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau? Pagi-pagi sudah lusuh, ada masalah?"

Sakura mendongak, ia menggaruk pelan kepala _sofpink_-nya, seperti orang baru bangun tidur. "Tidak- Ahh iya, hari ini Shion _show_ di daerahku sebaiknya kau datang agar dia tak marah." Ino mengangguk menyetujui dan kembali duduk di bangkunya tanpa menanyai lebih lanjut keadaan Sakura.

Lelah, Sakura benar-benar lelah pagi ini, jalan cepat yang tak terbiasa ia lakukan ternyata berdampak besar akan tubuhnya yang memalah lemah dengan yang namanya olahraga. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di meja tempat ia duduk dan merogoh saku jasnya. Ponsel _metalic-_nya ia keluarkan, memandangi layar yang di sana terpampang jam digital. "07.20"

::Tomorrow ways::

Teriakkan orang-orang memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas yang Sakura tempati. Bel pulang telah berdering beberapa detik lalu, sehingga semua siswa di dalam kelas berteriak senang. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum memandang teman-temannya yang begitu gembira. Barang-barang yang tergeletak di atas mejanya ia masukkan ke tasnya, hingga mejanya terlihat kosong. Kursinya ia dorong ke belakang dan beranjak dari benda itu menuju keluar kelas. Ino sudah keluar mendahului, menunggu Sakura di depan kelas kekasihnya yang berjarak dua ruangan dari kelasnya. Lambayan pelan ia ayunkan ke arah Ino yang tengah berdiri sendirian. Sakura menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"Belum selesai?" Ino mengagguk. Kakinya ia jinjit saat mengintip di jendela kelas itu. Terlihat semua siswa di dalamnya menopang dagunya, menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak limbung ke depan karena terkantuk-kantuk. Sakura tertawa kecil saat ia melihat Sasuke-yang juga anggota kelas itu, tengah tertidur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal.

"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai. Jangan lupa tugas kalian." Seorang wanita kira-kira 30 tahun berseru kepada seluruh muridnya, lalu ia melangkah keluar kelas. Sakura menghentikan pengintaiannya, bergegas berdiri dengan benar. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanya guru itu pada kedua gadis di depannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan Ino.

"Kami sedang menunggu teman, _Sensei_." Ino menjawab dengan mantap dan disertai senyum. Guru itu hanya ber-oh ria sembari berjalan menjauh, hingga menghilang di belokan. "Ah, Shika-_kun_!" panggil Ino, ia memanggil seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang muncul dengan kedua temannya. Shikamaru menatap sesaat, lalu menghampiri Ino dan meraih tengannya. Sakura hanya bisa diam mematung melihat kedua temannya yang bermesraan secara diam-diam begitu. Pandanganya beralih kepada dua pemuda lain. Sekarang malah pandangan bingung yang ia terima.

"Teme~, lihat mereka mesra sekali. Kapan aku bisa begitu ya?" Pemuda jabrik pirang berceletuk dengan sedikit bumbu kesedihan di setiap katanya. Yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa memutar mata _obsidian_-nya tak peduli, yang kemudian berjalan dengan salah satu tangannya masuk ke saku celananya. Naruto merengek seraya mengumpat pada Teme-nya. Melihat itu, Sakura ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan dengan hanya tersenyum.

Ingatan kecil terngiang di otaknya, 'Aku tunggu di depan sekolah, saat pulang sekolah.' Langkahnya terhenti, pandangannya kemudiam mengarah pada sosok di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau Sasuke tengah bersama teman-temanya sifat dinginlah yang ia perlihatkan, bahkan seperti tak kenal Sakura. Tapi jika hanya dengan Sakura ia akan nampak nyaman dengan sifat hangat yang bisa merubah segalanya, termasuk hati Sakura. Ia akui, sedikit banyak ia suka pada Sasuke, seperti perempuan lain.

"Sakura, kenapa berhenti?" Nona Yamanaka berbalik, memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tidak apa." Sakura kembali melangkah, sekarang sedikit lebih cepat agar bisa menyamai langkah orang-orang di sampingnya. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, masing-masing dari mereka berpisah, ingin menuju rumah masih-masih. "Tunggu, Naruto!" Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia membalikan badannya menatap Sakura. "Hari ini Shion ada konser di daerahku, kau datang ya?" Naruto mengangguk disertai senyum _charming _andalannya, lalu kembali melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru, Ino dan Naruto sudah tak terlihat lagi. Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di depan gerbang sekolah. "Ehem, jadi kapan kita pergi?" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Sekarang." Kaki Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu, berjalan membelakangi Sakura yang masih terdiam di belakangnya. Sakura yang tengah mengedikkan kepalanya bingung kembali mengejar langkah berat Sasuke, ia berjalan sejajar dengan si pemuda _emo_ itu.

Suasana berubah menjadi kuburan berjalan, sunyi dan hanya suara angin menerpa pepohonan yang terdengar, jalan menuju stasiun memang tengah sepi. Orang-orang sepertinya tengah malas berjalan-jalan dan berpergian sore ini. Sesampainya di stasiun mereka membeli tiket dan masuk ke kereta. Tanpa diduga di dalam gerbong penuh dengan lautan manusia. Aneh, ucap Sakura dalam hati. Dua sejoli itu kemudian melirik sekeliling. Ah, ternyata mereka tak beruntung karena semua bangku penuh, seperti tadi pagi. Dan membuat mereka harus berdiri karenanya.

"Sasuke sepertinya kita harus berdiri," Gadis _bubble gum_ itu berguman pelan kepada pemuda pantat ayam di depannya yang tak terlihat nyaman. Pernyataan itu hanya di jawab dengan 'hn' andalan Sasuke. Mereka kembali terdiam, tak bicara dan tak melakukan apapun. Padahal sekarang mereka tengah berhadapan. Tapi pandangan mereka mengarah kearah lain, bertolak belakang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di stasiun daerah apertemen Sakura. Saat turun, Sakura sedikit terpeleset dan tubuhnya limbung ke depan, untung saja saat itu Sasuke di belakangnya, dan menangkapnya. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan dan Sakura menanggapinya dengan anggukan, mengerti. Setelah turun dengan sedikit kesalahan teknis yang Sakura perbuat, akhirnya mereka keluar dari stasiun dan mengambil arah menuju daerah apartemen Sakura. Keheningan masih tetap bertahan, padahal sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka bersama dan hanya diam yang mereka buat, perkataan yang mereka ucap bahkan bisa di hitung dengan jari. Entahlah hari ini mereka berdua begitu canggung untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Dan entah itu terjadi karena apa hanya mereka yang tahu.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti saat ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju, Sakura yang saat itu berada di belakangnya dengan buku kecil di tangannya hanya bisa berdecit tatkala ia menubruk punggung Sasuke. Pandangannya yang semula berada di buku yang ia pegang, berpindah ke sebuah apartemen modern dengan tinggi sekitar dua puluh lantai. Dindingnya di cat dengan warna pastel lembut dan yang paling menakjubkan banyak sekali pengunjung yang keluar masuk apartemen itu.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku segera kembali." perintah Sasuke. Sakura menurut saja saat Sasuke memintanya untuk menunggunya di luar. Ia lalu melangkah ke sebuah pohon sakura yang sisinya di kelilingi oleh bangku taman. Bangku itu ia duduki, buku yang semula ia tinggalkan kembali ia baca, kali ini lebih serius.

Selarik lirik lagu terdengar masuk telinga milik gadis _softpink _itu. Ia mendengar musik itu berasal dari sebrang jalan. Buku yang sedang ia baca kembali ia turunkan dari hadapannya. Ia menoleh ke samping seraya menutup mata _emerald_ beningnya. Merasakan alunan lagu itu, merasakan suara indah yang sepertinya ia kenal. Kakinya hampir saja melangkah jika ia tak ingat bahwa teman lelakinya tengah masuk ke dalam apartemen ternama dan memintanya untuk menunggu.

Ia menghela napas karena hampir saja lupa akan tugasnya. Sepatu sekolahnya ia hentakkan ke tanah berkali-kali, sekarang ia tahu apa yang kakak laki-lakinya rasakan jika menunggu orang lain. Tak enak dan karena itu kakaknya benci hal sepele itu.

"Ehm!" Deheman cukup keras mengejutkan Sakura yang tengah memandang ke sebrang jalan sembari melamun bosan.

"Eh, Sasuke sudah selesai?"

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tatapan tajamnya mengikuti pandangan Sakura semula berada di sebrang jalan. "Kau ingin ke sana?" Sakura menelan ludahnya, setitik keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dan ia merasa takut. Anggukan mengiyakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tercipta. Seringai kecil timbul di bibir Sasuke, tanpa berkomentar apapun Sasuke berjalan menuju ke sebrang jalan dan bisa di pastikan kalau ia mengijikan Sakura untuk menuju ke tempat sumber suara yang beberapa menit lalu ia dengarkan. Senyum sumringah menggantikan keringat dingin dan keteganganya. Selanjutnya ia bangkit dari bangku taman itu seraya bergumam 'yes' dalam hati.

::Tomorrow ways::

Berpuluh-puluh orang berkumpul di alun-alun kota, menyambut seorang penyanyi yang menjadi idola mereka. Sebuah panggung kecil terpajang di depan mata mereka, tak lupa dengan penyanyinya. Dan salah satu-ah tidak dua dari mereka adalah tokoh kita, Sasuke dan Sakura tentu saja. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah orang yang asik mendengarkan seraya bersorak pelan. Dua pemuda-pemudi ini hanya mendengarkan saja, menikmati musik yang lembut walaupun kenyataannya suara _sound sistem_ itu begitu keras.

Lagu berjudul 'Heaven' mengalun indah, menghipnotis semua orang yang mendengarnya. Sakura menutup matanya merasakan suara merdu yang di alunkan dari mulut sahabat jauhnya. Ya, Shion gadis yang tadi pagi menelponya tiba-tiba. Ternyata tawaran yang ia terima dari Shion untuk datang tak mengecewakan.

_Obsidian_ itu memandang pemilik _emerald_ yang tengah menutup. Di perhatikannya lekuk wajah sang gadis yang ternyata lebih manis jika dari dekat. Senyum tipis tercipta, wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah putih Sakura. Begitu merasa di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi sepi, yang terdengar hanya musik yang setia memainkan bait-bait lagu yang indah.

Mata giok Sakura terbuka, memandang kaget Sasuke yang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya. Sebuah kata akan ia ucapkan tapi sudah terlebih dahulu Sasuke perintahkan diam dengan cara menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Sakura. Seperti terhipnotis, Sakura seketika diam. Sasuke menarik dagu mulus Sakura, dan dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka bertemu. Mata mereka tertutup rapat, merasakan setiap detik perlakuan dari masih-masih.

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, mereka mengakhiri ciuman yang entah terjadi karena apa. Wajah masih-masih terasa panas, walaupun Sasuke hanya seperti coretan kecil. Sakura mendadak seperti terkena penyakit jantung karena detak jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat dan wajahnya, merah padam seperti sedang demam. Keduanya membatin, Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.

Diam, mereka hanya diam, sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Semuanya sudah tercampur menjadi satu. Malu, aneh dan senang. Yang terakhir, mereka juga tak tahu kenapa bisa merasa senang.

Kejadian itu tak ada yang tahu-anehnya, sekeliling mereka begitu asyik dengan musik yang terdengar, dan itu begitu melegakan untuk mereka berdua. Sakura berlari keluar dari kerumunan, mengatur napasnya sembari duduk di bangku taman yang ia temukan tak jauh dari sana.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi."

"T-tak apa." Sakura tersenyum, ia sudah tahu kalau Sasuke yang berbicara tadi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan membiarkan ia pergi sendiri, Sasuke cukup tahu diri dan bertanggung jawab.

"Sakura!" Seorang gadis berteriak kearahnya, dan saat itu juga Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh. Di pandangnya seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat, wajah cantiknya di poles dengan _make up_ tipis dan pakaiannya persis seperti penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu 'Heaven'.

"Hey Shion." Sakura tersenyum ragu. Ia memandang Sasuke yang melangkah menjauh sembari memegang ponselnya, dari gelagatnya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di lain tempat.

"Wah kau sudah punya pacar rupanya," celetuk Shion sembari menepuk bahu Sakura pelan. Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Bukan, dia bukan pacarku," tepis Sakura. Memang kenyataannya Sasuke bukan pacarnya 'kan. Ya, walaupun ia baru saja berciuman dengan bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi ia tak yakin jika Sasuke memang menaruh hati padanya. Tanpa sadar ia menyentuh bibirnya, sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di sana.

* * *

><p>::TBC::<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bales ripiu:<strong>_

Angie: **arigatou ucapannya, ini udah update silahkan baca kembali dan tinggalkan ripiu *ngarep*  
><strong>

Amor-kun:** Masih rahasia, besok Kazu beberin deh, RNR kembali ya ^^  
><strong>

baa-chan:**** Huah, sesepuh oke dah aku perbaiki besok. RnR lagi oke.  
><strong>**

Maya:** Ya nggak papa kok :). nih dah update. RnR again ya  
><strong>

Haruno Cherry :**Thank pujiannya, saya ngefly nih. *pegangan pohon. Oke read n ripiu lagi ya  
><strong>

**Buat yang log in aku bales lewat pm ya ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note:<strong>_

**Huh akhirnya chapter 3 update, Kazu lega. Gomen telat, Kazu baru selesai ujian. Sebenernya agak nggak puas sama chap ini T-T, aneh banget dan gajenes. Mungkin karena pas ngetik perasaan Kazu lagi nggak netu kali ya alias campur aduk *alasan*. Jadi maaf banget kalo mengecewakan, OOC, banyak typo's dan nggak ngena di hati. Mungkin chap depan Kazu mau menambah genre, tiba-tiba ada genre yang belum pernah Kazu tuangin ke ffn meluncur dari pikiran Kazu. [?] *apaan coba***

**Terakhir arigatou buat Angie, Amor-kun, Maya, **Haruno Cherry, baa-chan, mysticahime, Obsinyx Virderald, NAGI-CHAN, Skaicards, Nina-SasoSasuSaku, Fiyui-chan, **dan arigatou untuk semua yang sudah membaca karyaku baca lagi ya. _You are my everything, readers ^^_. Dan mohon Read and Reviewnya lagi, Kazu butuh banget dukungan dan perbaikan dari kalian. ^^**


End file.
